Fare thee Well
by liuxue
Summary: because they knew that it would make it harder in the end- Rakutsu/ Faitsu


**Fare thee well**

**because they knew that it would make it harder in the end- Rakutsu/ Faitsu**

**X**

They had first met in the Trainer's School. He enjoyed her company; she was cheerful and albeit oblivious. However, he found it cute and he enjoyed watching her flustered expression when he had flirted with her shamelessly just so she would take the PokeDex. The way the red colour covered her face, starting from her delicious neck.

_She was obviously infatuated with him already, why not try again?_

X

The second time they had met, nobody knew. She was taking a stroll in the park at night just to clear her head, as was he. He had to admit, she was beautiful under the moonlight. The silvery glow illuminated her and her pale skin was practically glowing in the night, like the stars. The white dress was flowing with every step she took.

_He had to admit, it was only then had he realized that her beauty was intoxicating…_

_X_

A year after, without any form of communication, they saw each other again. She smiled, her teeth shinning in the sunlight. He smirked, an arrogant gesture that had her face heating up. Her blue eyes shone when they were catching up, talking about her hobbies made her happy it seemed. His Amaranth eyes shown feigned interest, but she didn't notice.

_Looking back, he did feel a little guilty for not listening._

_X_

Their first date was at a local ice-cream shop. She got strawberry, her favourite as shown by her jumping in place as she was ordering. Before he could decide on his flavor, she had already told the woman at the counter. Chocolate mint chip, she had said. The reason; he smelled like mint and she loved chocolates. She thought it was a good combination, he thought it was childish.

_He wished that those naïve moments could happen again._

_X_

All of a sudden, after dating for four months, she disappeared. He searched all of Unova for her, but his hands ended up empty. He was ready to propose to her, he already had the diamond ring that was currently sitting in the corner of his closet and buried deep inside his clothes.

_Occasionally, he would look at it and questioned himself; why had he not done it sooner?_

X

Every night, her image haunted him. Her shinning Prussian blue eyes shining every time she talked about a subject she loved. Her cherry pink lips curling into elegant smiles when she saw him or heard him. Her smooth, velvet like voice on the phone that would keep him up most night. Her long, brown hair that was tied into seemingly impossible buns.

_He reflected on her cuteness, and only then, did he notice how much he missed her._

_X_

They promised that this would be their last meeting. They were standing face to face on the battlefield, both of their Pokémon tired. At first, he had not known it was her and found it strange that she did not taunt him before the battle like other grunts. So, he decided to taunt her to obtain a reaction. It had worked, but it did not turn out the way he wanted it to.

"Shut up and fight."

For once in his life, he listened to her and kept his mouth shut. Not only was her voice strong with authority, but he did not want their last conversation to be an argument. He stood back, a little bit frightened of her. He had not expected her to be his opponent, the one he was to fight. She still had her hood up, covering her face. However, he could just imagine the blue eyes, brown hair and fair skin.

"Faitsu…"

For the first time in his life, he trembled in fear. His ego was deflated; he could not bring himself to beat her- even if in a Pokémon battle. He was not willing to swallow his pride to battle her, but he did.

When he had won, she gave him the keys easily. She placed her gloved hand holding the keys onto his open palm, opened her own and walked away without looking back. This was his only chance to get her back, his only chance to see if he could mend things and propose to her at the same time. But no, he told himself to stop thinking about her.

They two walked away without saying goodbye or saying each other's names _because they knew that it would make it harder in the end._

But who's to say they don't think about each other when they're alone?

* * *

**A/N: Yahoo! First CorruptedShipping fanfiction. If you don't know who they are, Faitsu is Rosa/ Mei and Rakutsu is Nate/ Kyohei. I can't read Japaneses meaning that I can't read the manga yet, but I am reading the summaries of them. And from what I can tell, they would make such a cute couple! I mean, just look at them! A former Team Plasma grunt and a Police officer, what can be cuter?**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Faitsu or Rakutsu._


End file.
